À la vie à la mort
by Audray
Summary: Le meilleure moyen c'est de le lire
1. Default Chapter

À la vie à la mort

Je ne détiens pas les personnages de Gilmore Girls. Tous ce qui est à moi c'est cette fanfiction.

C'est ma première fanfiction sur Lorelai Luke soyez indulgent…

**Chapitre 1 : Grande demande**

Dans la vie, il y a des hauts mais plus souvent des bas. La vie de Lorelai Gilmore ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Tout au long de sa vie, elle avait dû se battre pour rester en vie. Jamais elle n'avait abandonné même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Mais maintenant qu'il était entré dans sa vie, il était son sauveur. À chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait décrire les sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Il était si parfait, il faisait tous ce qui était important pour elle. Mais ce qu'il faisait de mieux c'était l'aimer… Elle connaissait Luke depuis si longtemps. Chaque matin, elle était venue boire un café et manger une brioche; chaque matin, il lui souriait. Ils étaient le rayon de soleil dans la vie de l'autre.

À chaque matin, quand il était dans son lit, Lorelai le regardait dormir. Elle le trouvait si craquant. Il était si paisible, il avait l'air d'un homme sans souci.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi, dit Luke en ouvrant les yeux.

-C'est parce que je te trouve si craquant quand tu dors.

-Es-tu sûre que ça va bien dans ta tête?

-Luke… C'est vrai, tu dors comme un petit bébé.

-Tu es en manques de café toi?

-Peut-être bien, dit Lorelai avec un sourire en coin.

-J'ai compris, j'y vais…

Lorelai adorait faire ce petit sourire à Luke parce que pour une raison mystérieuse, il faisait ses 4 volontés à chaque fois

- Je sais que tu as usé de ton arme secrète Lorelai Gilmore et c'est très cruel de ta part, car ça marche

-C'est pour ça que je l'utilise, parce que si elle ne marcherait pas j'aurais pris une autre technique…

-Auberge de la libellule, dit Lorelai

-Bonjour mademoiselle, j'aurais un message pour Lorelai Gilmore.

-Une seconde, vous pouvez y aller!

-Voulez-vous lui dire que 1 ans, ça se fête et que je l'attends a mon café vers 20h.

Lorelai s'en voulait énormément, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait oublié leur anniversaire. Elle devait absolument lui trouver un cadeau avant ce soir. Elle ne pouvait pas arriver la-bas les mains vide.

Lorelai arriva au café vers 20h. Elle n'avait pas trouvé un cadeau extraordinaire mais au moins, elle pourrait lui dire qu'elle y avait penser.

-Luke, c'est moi!

-Bonjour Lorelai, dit celui-ci en la prenant par la taille.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Moi aussi et je te le donne en premier. Le voici, dit Luke en se mettent à genou.

-Tu fais quoi? J'ai rien échappé.

-Lorelai…

-Tu vas quand-même pas me demander de ….

-Non, dit-il en ce relevant, tu ne croyais pas que…

-Non pourquoi c'étais juste une question!

Lorelai venait de mettre un doute dans l'esprit son esprit devait-elle ouvrir la boîte et découvrir ce qu'elle contenait ou tous simplement la mettre de côté.

-Je dois aller au toilettes.

Lorelai devait absolument appeler Rory, elle seule était capable de lui donner une solution

-Bonjour vous avez bien rejoint, moi, Rory, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre alors laisser moi un message ou rappeler plus tard

-Salut chérie, j'avais vraiment besoin de te parler. Rappelle moi sur mon portable.

La soirée avait été plutôt froide, Lorelai n'était pas certaine d'elle.

-Luke, pour notre anniversaire, j'avais complètement oubliée alors jusqu'à ce matin, je n'avais rien pour toi. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller au centre commercial pour acheter quelque chose, au début j'avais en tête une chemise ou un collier, mais j'ai opté pour une bague.

-Une bague, dit Luke en la mettant.

-Elle ne rentre nul part!

-Elle rentre dans l'annulaire gauche.

-Mais l'annulaire gauche c'est le doigt du…

-Mariage

Faites de review s.v.p 


	2. Arrivé innatendu

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée inattendue 

Luke restait debout, au milieu de l'appart ne savant plus quoi dire. Il était content mais elle l'avait prit par surprise.

-Dit quelque chose Luke. Dit non et sa va être fini mais ne continue pas à me torturer comme tu le fais.

-Je ne veux pas dire non, mais tu m'as complètement pris par…

-Tu veux dire que tu ne dis pas non, tu dis oui.

Quand Lorelai sortit de chez Luke, il était 23 heures passées, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne devait pas appeler du monde à cette heure là, mais elle n'était pas capable d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain.

-Allô, dit une voix endormie.

-Bonjour chérie!

-Seigneur maman, pourquoi m'appelles-tu à cette heure!

-Il a dit « oui » te rends-tu compte, il a dit oui…

-Qui à dit oui à quoi???

-Luke, bague, marier

-Mets des déterminants entre tes mots s'il te plait.

-Luke, a dit oui à la bague de mariage que je lui ai donné!

-L'événement de Stars Hollow est prévu pour quand???

-Heu pendant l'hiv… non l'automne… non au printemps… A vrai dire j'en ai aucune idée. Quand on a conclu qu'on allait ce marié on c'est embrassé…

-MAMAN! Pas de détail je t'en pris. Demain je n'ai pas de cours en après-midi alors à demain…

Le lendemain, Lorelai n'avait pas été chez Luke. Elle se sentait observée quand elle était sortie de son lit alors pas question d'aller chez Luke. Elle avait conclu avec Sookie et Michel qu'elle ne travaillerait pas aujourd'hui sans toutefois leurs dire la raison de cette décision.

-Bonjour c'est moi!

-Qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille?

-Je l'ai kidnappé, découpé et j'ai pris sa vie et son petit ami…

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?

-Parce que tu m'as demandé qu'es ce que j'avais fais de ta fille. Donc je t'ai répondue…

-Ou est Logan?

-Il avait des cours cet après-midi… Mais cependant, il va venir ce soir.

Les filles Gilmore passèrent une après-midi comme elles n'en avaient pas passé depuis bien longtemps.

Pour le souper, Luke avait concocté un merveilleux soupé. Il n'avait que d'yeux pour Lorelai. Même si Rory lui parlait, il ne répondait que par oui ou par non. Rory fut sauvé par son téléphone.

-Je vais parler plus loin, faites-vous des bécots pendant ce temps-la!

-Très sarcastique madame…

-Ce n'est plus notre petite Rory de Stars Hollow, dit Luke en la regardant partir.

-Ce n'est même plus ma Rory!

-C'est la Rory de qui si ce n'est plus la tienne?

-C'est la Rory de Logan Hanzberger

-J'ai peut-être un peu perdue ma fille, mais j'ai gagné un super petit ami.

-Depuis quand le mot super fait partit de ton vocabulaire Lorelai Gilmore?

-Depuis toujours quand je parle de toi Luke.

Elle s'approcha pour embrasser Luke quand Rory rentra dans l'appartement accompagnée.

-Luke, je te présente Logan mon petit copain.

-Enchanté monsieur…

-Non non et non. Tu ne commenceras pas à faire ton petit ami parfait parce que le dernier petit parfait avec lequel Rory à sortit, on c'est battu ensemble…

-Vous avez un excellent…

-C'est vrai Logan, dit Lorelai.

La soirée n'aurait pas pu mieux ce dérouler, au début Luke avait effrayé Logan mais celui-ci avait fini par être à l'aise.

-Au revoir tous le monde, s'exclama Rory.

-Bye ma chérie, Bye Logan, s'exclama Lorelai en prenant Rory dans ces bras.

-Bye Logan.

-Bye Monsieur… heu Luke

Après le départ de Rory et Logan, Luke et Lorelai s'assirent sur le sofa pour discuté de la date de leur mariage.

-Que dirais-tu du Printemps, s'exclama Luke

-Non, l'automne!

-L'été…

-L'hiver se serai parfait, pendant le carnaval, dit Lorelai incertaine de la réaction de son petit copain.

-Mais le carnaval c'est dans 2 mois et demi.

-C'est justement, on pourrait réserver la libellule pour nos invités.

-Tu voudrais invité qui Lorelai?

-Heu… Emily, Richard, Rory, Logan, Sookie Jackson,

-Tous Stars Hollow finalement.

-Ce serais beaucoup plus simple.

-En attendant le mariage, crois-tu qu'on pourrais pêcher un peu…

-Luke tu ne penses qu'à ça tu me déçois…

-Je sais que tu aimes ça alors ne te fais pas prier, dit celui-ci en l'embrassant

-Allô, dit Lorelai frustré.

-Maman, c'est pour savoir si on peut dormir à la maison, je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée pour retourner à Yale…

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles Rory, c'est chez toi….

-Tu étais occupée?

-Bye chérie…

-Ma mère va dormir chez Luke je crois alors on à la maison, dit Rory en cessant de parler soudainement.

-Qu'y a-t-il, dit Logan en prenant Rory par la taille.

-Rien du tout je crois que je venais de voir heu personne.

Chaque une de leurs côtés, les filles Gilmore était heureuse. Mais en plein milieu de la nuit le téléphone sonna dans l'appartement de Luke

-Quoi, dit Luke d'une voix endormi.

-As-tu encore un lit pour moi dans ton appart…

-Jess…

-C'est Jess, commença Lorelai, il ne peux pas revenir en ville, elle est heureuse, il n'est pas question…

-Ce n'est pas à cause d'elle en Jess. Dit moi que ce n'est pas à cause d'elle, Jess oui ou non…

**Faites un commentaire s'il te plait. Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas merveilleux mais celui qui s'en vient est quelque chose a lire et présentement à écrire**


End file.
